Main Story 2/Chapter 1-14: Setting Sail
|gold = 2500 2500 2500 |exp = 2000 2000 4000 |exp2 = 3000 3000 5500 |chests = Stage 1: Stage 2: Stage 3: |notes = Enemies: Stage 1: Goblins Stages 2 & 3: Black Troops Bosses: Stage 1: Giant Goblin Soldier & Rogue Stage 2: Giant Black Army Knight & Archer Stage 3: Giant Dragon }} Part 1/4 Pirika [ Hey, isn't this place? ] Phoena [ Hm? ] Pirika [ Don't you remember? It's where we first met you, Phoena. ] Kain [ I remember us back then. We didn't have any allies and were worried if we could even make it. ] Marina [ I was always busy taking care of everyone's injuries. ] Michidia [ I guess we still get a lot of injuries. Especially Kain. ] Kain [ Ha ha. Well, I'll try to be more careful. ] Peixe [ Every person has a story, huh? ] Pirika [ Hey, isn't that... ] ---- Olga [ We finished loading the backup motor piece! ] Melchior [ Here, let me do some final adjustments. ] Phoena [ You're all here. ] Melchior [ Of course. Who else can adjust this thing? ] Fatima [ Are the golems taken care of? ] Melchior [ That only took me a second. I even upgraded them, too. ] Melchior [ Heh heh! In the upgraded version, there's a self-destruction system-- ] Fatima [ I'll be watching Melchior to make sure he doesn't do anything to the backup motor piece. ] Melchior [ Hmph. I'll explain how to use it again, just in case. Someone come with me. ] Pirika [ Uh, Hero and Phoena have something else to do... ] Kain [ Okay, I'll go, then. ] Michidia [ I'm a little worried about leaving it to Kain. I'll go, too. ] Kain [ Am I really that untrustworthy? ] Michidia [ Just in case. ] Roro [ I'll go check to see if there's no problem with the sail. ] Olga [ I'll go see if I can help with anything over there. ] Pirika [ You're here, too, Roro. ] Roro [ I owe all of you so much. I wanted to come and say good-bye. ] Pirika [ Thanks a lot, Roro! ] Roro [ You guys take care. I hear the ocean is full of danger, so be careful. ] Rafalgar [ Hey, where do I load this stuff? ] Peixe [ The Thousand River Chief?! Why's he carrying the luggage? ] Rafalgar [ I got here too early, and I was bored. ] Silva [ No need to hesitate, use him for whatever you need. ] Pirika [ Silva's helping with the luggage, too. ] Silva [ The Volunteer Army's been really helpful. This is the least I can do. ] Selene [ These are all relief goods delivered from different guilds of the Guild Alliance. ] Phoena [ Wow, there's so much... How kind of them. ] Silva [ There's even some from the folks in the slums. ] Pirika [ We appreciate it, but don't they need it more than us? ] Gilbert [ They wanted to show their gratitude. I think you should accept it. ] ' Hero ' gonna go say thanks. Silva [ Well, you do have some time left, but... ] Selene [ I think you might end up drawing a crowd. ] feels funny to be thanked by all these people. Gilbert [ All of your hard work bore fruit. ] Pirika [ We didn't start this to be thanked, but I'm happy to see that people appreciate what we do. ] Mercenary [ Guild Leader, can I speak with you? ] Silva [ Sure. What is it? ] Mercenary [ The Black Troops are at a nearby road. It seems like they're headed for this way. ] Phoena [ It's like they were waiting for us... Are they trying to interfere? ] Yggdra [ There is a possibility, but the Royal Capital is near, too, so I can't say for sure. ] ' Hero ' go fight them. Silva [ Whoa. Don't forget you're about to set sail soon. ] Mercenary [ We should be able to buy some time for you guys. ] Phoena [ It's our ship. We need to protect it ourselves. ] Silva [ That makes sense. This ship is going to be your new home after all. ] won't let them interfere. Gilbert [ You going? ] Pirika [ Just a little warm up exercise before we leave. ] Selene [ You guys are crazy. But I guess you're the closest army nearby. ] Gilbert [ Sorry to ask you guys this. We're counting on you. ] Phoena [ Yes, of course! ] Silva [ Well, I guess I'll go, too, then. ] Pirika [ You're coming, Silva? ] Silva [ I probably won't be able to fight with you guys for a while. ] Rafalgar [ Come on, slow pokes! Let's go! ] Pirika [ Of course he's happy about this. ] ---- Monster [ ...! ] Mercenary A [ Monsters! ] Mercenary B [ Watch out, they're the Black Troops! ...What, just a goblin? ] Rafalgar [ It doesn't matter what it is! All right. Leave it to me! ] Silva [ Hero, Kain, let's go! ] Kain [ Yes, sir! ] Part 2/4 Pirika [ I see them. There seem to be a lot more than described. This feels all too familiar... ] Silva [ I'm sure it's just your imagination. ] Pirika [ Something along the lines of a simple request turning into a monster of a task... ] Silva [ Well, you probably had a terrible client. ] Pirika [ Uhm... Something bothers me when hearing that from you, Silva. ] Kain [ We've had many other big surprises as well. I'm not surprised he doesn't remember. ] Phoena [ What? ] Michidia [ Hee hee. Phoena is out of the loop, too. ] Phoena [ I'm not sure what's going on, but it's common courtesy to clean up after yourself. ] Phoena [ So I'll be giving it my all! ] Rafalgar [ I like your spirit! Here we go! ] ---- Mercenary A [ There you are, Black Army! ] Mercenary B [ I won't let you delay us any longer! ] Mercenary C [ Let's do this! ] Silva [ Heh. Everyone's really fired up. ] Pirika [ Come on Silva, let's get a piece of this! ] Silva [ You bet! ] Part 3/4 Monster Leader [ ...! ] Rafalgar [ Haaaaah! ] '' -- Rafalgar attacks the monster -- '' Silva [ Yaaah!! ] '' -- Silva attacks the monster -- '' Monster Leader [ ...?! ] Silva [ Looks like that's it. ] Rafalgar [ That wasn't enough. Aren't there any more? ] Pirika [ Hey, don't jinx it. ] Rafalgar [ I'm glad we got to fight together one last time. Don't let any monsters get you out there. ] Pirika [ For sure. Thanks, Rafalgar. ] Phoena [ ... ] Silva [ What's wrong, Phoena? ] Phoena [ Oh, sorry. It's nothing. I guess I was just imagining things. ] Phoena [ (I thought this was the influence of the Black Chronicle, but maybe I was overthinking it.) ] Pirika [ An ambush! Phoena, look out! ] Phoena [ Huh? ] Monster [ ...! ] Phoena [ ...!Purify! ] '' -- The monster winced and fled -- '' Phoena [ Oh, no! It took the Chronicle from me! ] Pirika [ Its target was the Chronicle?! ] ' Hero ' make it trip on my foot. '' -- Hero chased after the monster and tackled it to the ground -- '' Monster [ ...! ] Phoena [ Th-Thank you. ] Pirika [ Phew. This is heavy. We got the Chronicle back. ] Pirika [ Take it from me, Hero. ] Phoena [ That monster came straight for the Chronicle. I've never seen them do that in the past. ] get it back. '' -- Hero chased after the monster and stole back the chronicle -- '' Monster [ ...? ] Pirika [ Hero got the Chronicle back. ] Phoena [ Hero, you're very clever with your fingers. ] Rafalgar [ You might have talent as a pickpocket. ] Monster [ ...! ] Silva [ It escaped. ] Rafalgar [ Hey, we're not letting you go! ] Silva [ Don't go after it. There could be a trap. ] Rafalgar [ Do you really think I'll get caught in a wimpy monster's trap? ] Silva [ There might be an ambush. You never know. ] Rafalgar [ That'll be even better. ] Silva [ Geez. You're so crazy... ] Pirika [ Hero, give the Chronicle to Phoena. ] Phoena [ Thank you. ] '' -- Visions of far away places and unknown people filled Hero's mind -- '' ??? (Hellisity) [ The sea is rough. Something bad has passed this place. ] ---- ??? (Duke) [ The destinies you carry on your backs are too heavy to cross the sea. Throw them away, or... ] ---- ??? (Gajijina*) [ If you say you're turning black into white, us beasts will turn into humans. ] ---- ??? (Vareleo*) [ Destruction. Who would grieve for the destruction of a continent full of sinners? ] ---- ??? (Zehia*) [ There is no more impurity or sin in this place. Do not worry. Come here... ] ---- ??? (Tera) [ You changed the world's destiny? Then, could you possibly change our present? ] ---- ??? (Rivera*) [ I guess I can't help it. If destruction is going to cover this world-- ] ---- Phoena [ Don't throw your life away! Please, come with me! ] '' -- The visions were abruptly interrupted by Phoena -- '' Phoena [ Hero, is something wrong? ] Pirika [ You were spacing out for a while. You okay? ] Silva [ We should get going. It's almost time for your ship to leave port. ] Phoena [ Right! Let's go, Hero. ] Mercenary [ Huff, huff... There he is! Leader, we need you at the Vice Capital right away! ] Silva [ What happened? ] Mercenary [ A mass invasion of the Black Army. A great number of them are coming to the Vice Capital! ] Silva [ I'll be right there! Go back and solidify the defences! ] Mercenary [ Right away! ] Silva [ Sorry. Looks like I can't go see you guys off. ] Pirika [ Silva, we'll go with you! ] Silva [ I can't make you guys come every time something happens. You'll never be able to leave. ] Silva [ Don't worry. I've got this. ] Phoena [ But... ] Silva [ Just go. Don't steal all the jobs from the folks at the Vice Capital. ] Kain [ Silva... ] Michidia [ We're leaving the Vice Capital in your hands, Silva. ] Marina [ Please take care. ] Silva [ Yeah. You guys better come back alive! ] Rafalgar [ Let's fight again! I'll be waiting for you guys! ] Pirika [ Okay! We'll see you guys again! ] Silva [ They finally went. ] Rafalgar [ We better go straight to the Vice Capital. ] Silva [ A forest sprite is fighting for the Vice Capital? ] Rafalgar [ What difference does that make? We're all fighting together to protect Yggdra, right? ] Rafalgar [ We're both citizens of Yggdra. ] Silva [ Rafalgar... ] Silva [ You're just coming because you wanna fight, aren't you? ] Rafalgar [ Shut up! Come on. Let's go! ] Silva [ It's so obvious... ] Silva [ Hero, promise me you'll come back alive. ] ---- Phoena [ Yes. The Black Army is at the Vice Capital. ] Gilbert [ I understand. We'll get prepared for that. And your ship is ready to set sail. ] Gilbert [ You guys can leave anytime. Come back quickly. ] Pirika [ Right away! ] '' -- A sudden explosion ripped through the air -- '' Pirika [ Whoa! What's this?! ] Gilbert [ What happened?! ] Pirika [ The Black Army...and a dragon. ] Kain [ That thing is huge! ] '' -- The dragon roars and breathes out fire -- '' Michidia [ It breathes flame. It's a fire dragon! ] Peixe [ Ah! I don't like fire! ] Marina [ That's right. Forest sprites are vulnerable to fire. ] Kain [ Oh, no. That dragon is aiming for us! ] Dragon [ ...! ] '' -- The dragon breathes a wave of fire towards the Volunteer Army -- '' Pirika [ The flame is coming this way! ] Phoena [ I won't let that happen. ] '' -- Phoena creates a barrier -- '' Pirika [ Phoena protected us from the flame! ] Dragon [ ... ] Phoena [ We were able to get this far because of Silva, Rafalgar, and everyone of the Vice Capital. ] Phoena [ We cannot and will not stop here. ] Phoena [ We're going to the outer sea! ] Part 4/4 Pirika [ Phew. We're finally back at the shore. ] Phoena [ Oh, isn't that...? ] Shuza [ Hmph. You're finally back. ] Pirika [ Shuza?! What are you doing here? ] Yoshitsugu [ He's here to see everyone off. ] Shuza [ I had nothing else to do, so I stopped by. ] Tsuru [ Shuza can never be honest with his words. ] Phoena [ Yoshitsugu and Tsuru. You're here, too! ] Tsuru [ This is a farewell gift. Take it with you. ] Pirika [ What is it? ] Tsuru [ It's a traditional good luck charm of the Nine Territories for a safe voyage. I made it myself. ] Pirika [ Thanks, Tsuru! ] Einslotte [ Mm. I was planning on giving them the same thing. ] Louise [ I guess great minds think alike. ] Phoena [ Sir Einslotte and Queen Louise! ] Einslotte [ I brought this talisman to protect your safety during the voyage. Take this with you. ] Phoena [ Thank you! ] Kalifa [ Hm. Looks like their gifts are similar to ours, Your Majesty. ] Ashrina [ Did I make a bad choice? Would food and liquor have been better? ] Farrah [ We brought that kind of stuff apart from your gift. Please give it to them. ] Ashrina [ Um, okay. We brought an amulet that's been passed down in the royal family of the Lake of Sand. ] Phoena [ Are you sure we can have something so precious? ] Ashrina [ It is precious, so I'm lending it to you. I want you to come back and return it to me. ] Ashrina [ Would that be okay? ] Phoena [ Thank you. We promise we'll return it to you. ] Ashrina [ Okay. I'll be waiting. ] Roro [ This is from us. ] Olga [ The Volunteer Army would need a good weapon. Baldur and I forged this sword-- ] Roro [ And I designed it. It turned out to be a masterpiece. ] Pirika [ Are you sure we can have it? ] Roro [ That's what we made it for. Use that sword so you can come back alive, okay? ] Oletta [ Peixe. ] Peixe [ Ch-Chief?! How come you're here? Did you come to take me back? ] Oletta [ I came to see you off. I forgot to give you the blessing of the sea breeze. ] Oletta [ Give me your hand... There you go. ] Peixe [ So warm... Thank you, Chief. I'm gonna do my best! ] Oletta [ Now, Peixe. You can get clumsy sometimes, so you need to be careful. ] Peixe [ Ha ha ha... ] Fatima [ Phoena, take this with you. ] Phoena [ What is this? ] Fatima [ A searching crystal ball. It shows the people near you who have the traits you're looking for. ] Fatima [ I think it'll be useful to find your sister. ] Phoena [ Fatima... Thank you so much! ] Melchior [ This is from me. ] Pirika [ What is it? ] Melchior [ A chain reaction implosion magical cannon. It'll turn whatever you throw it at into ashes. ] Pirika [ We don't want anything dangerous like that! ] Melchior [ Don't say that. Just take it. ] Pirika [ But it's so scary! ] Gilbert [ Looks like we're the last ones. ] Selene [ We completed it yesterday. I'm glad we made it on time. ] Pirika [ Leader Gilbert has something, too? ] Gilbert [ Take this magic recording device with you. ] Gilbert [ This will show you the way back to Yggdra wherever you are. ] Phoena [ Wow. When did you make this...? ] Gilbert [ We started making it a while ago, not only for you, but also for our convenience. ] Gilbert [ If something happens in Yggdra again, we might need to ask for your help. ] Gilbert [ Of course, we'll try our best to not let that happen. ] Shuza [ Hmph. I won't let the Black Army do as they please. I'll find a chance to destroy them. ] Einslotte [ We will pacify the Royal Capital by the time you come back. ] Einslotte [ You can depart at ease. ] Phoena [ ...Everyone, please take care. Thank you so much for all your support and cooperation. ] Gilbert [ No need to thank us. We're entrusting the world's fate to all of you. ] Gilbert [ What we did for you is nothing. ] Gilbert [ Leave Yggdra to us. We're leaving the world to you, Volunteer Army. ] Phoena [ Yes. ] ---- Pirika [ See you guys again! ]